Ensemble
by ilianakate
Summary: Depuis qu'ils sont partenaires, Beckett et Castle partangent tout, vraiment tout... Pas de spoller...


**Coucou tout le monde! **

**En faisant défilé l'historique des fics postées sur ce forum, j'ai constaté qu'il y avait quelques-uns de mes écrits que je ne vous avait pas encore posté!**

**Donc voici un de ces OS qui je l'espère vous plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Ensemble**

Ils étaient là, s'observant, s'analysant, cherchant à sonder l'autre. Encore une fois, ils avaient échappés à la mort. Encore une fois, ils avaient triomphés, ensemble. Ensemble, ils avaient relevés le défi qui leur était proposés et en était sortis vainqueurs. Et ils étaient là, le souffle haletant, les joues légèrement rougies de leur course-poursuite, l'adrénaline coulant à flot dans leurs veines. Si proche l'un de l'autre que la buée de leur souffle saccadé s'entremêlait pour ne plus faire qu'une. Alors, sans qu'ils s'en rendent vraiment compte, trop perdus dans le regard de l'autre, leurs corps comblèrent le vide, devenu insupportable qui les séparaient, et se collèrent l'un à l'autre, réactivant les flots d'adrénaline qui commençaient doucement à baisser. Et à nouveau, leurs cœurs battirent la chamade.

Le premier contact entre leurs lèvres frémissantes fut bref, presque éphémère, mais très vite ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, comme affamé l'un de l'autre, voulant se rassurer sur la réalité de la présence de l'autre à leur côté. S'enlaçant, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant jusqu'à faire exploser leurs poumons à cause du manque d'air. Pourtant, ils refusaient de se quitter, alors ils partageaient leur oxygène, oublieux de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, et du danger qui continuait de rôder. Et alors que leurs mains partaient à la découverte du corps tant convoité, un bruit étouffé presque imperceptible retentit. D'abord, ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention, l'adrénaline qui sillonnait leurs corps leur faisant oublier tout le reste.

Pourtant, la main de Rick sur la poitrine de Kate palpa une tâche humide, et la main de Kate rencontra sa jumelle sur le torse de son compagnon. Alors lentement, ils reprirent contact avec la réalité, et se détachèrent lentement l'un de l'autre, presque au ralentit. Intrigué par l'humidité grandissante qu'ils percevaient sur leurs poitrines, ils baissèrent les yeux, et se figèrent d'horreur en découvrant ce que cette tâche et ce bruit signifiait. On leur avait tiré dessus. Une seule balle avait suffi pour les atteindre tous deux. Ils étaient si intimement collés l'un à l'autre, que la balle était passer de l'un à l'autre comme leur souffle l'avait fait.

Un seul coup de feu, à peine perceptible venait de faire basculer leur vie. Lentement, sans se détacher, refusant de lâcher l'autre, ils se laissèrent glisser au sol, leurs respirations de plus haletantes. Même dans la mort, ils étaient synchrones. Leurs poitrines se soulevaient au même rythme de plus en plus lent. Aucuns mots ne franchissaient leurs lèvres. A quoi bon? Se faire des promesses d'amour éternel? S'avouer ce qu'ils avaient toujours niés et que pourtant chacun d'eux savaient? Se dire que l'on était désolé, que si les choses avaient été différents peut-être… Mais cela ne servait à rien. Et puis ce baiser avait été plus qu'explicite. Il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter. Perdus dans le regard de l'autre, ils ne prirent pas conscience qu'ils étaient déposés sur des brancards et transportés à l'hôpital, sous les cris de colère et de tristesse d'Esposito et de Ryan.

A l'hôpital, ils furent soignés, mais eux savaient que ces soins étaient inutiles et ne faisaient que retarder l'inévitable. Ils n'étaient maintenus en vie que grâce à ces machines qui bientôt, très bientôt, ne seraient plus suffisantes. Pourtant, ils luttaient encore, ensemble. Afin de permettre à Rick de dire adieu à sa fille, de lui offrir au moins ça à défaut de pouvoir tenir cette promesse qu'il lui avait faite, et qu'il allait rompre. Il ne le voulait pas, mais savait cela inévitable. On n'échappait pas à son destin, et Kate et lui avaient si souvent déjoués la mort, que celle-ci venait enfin réclamer son dû. Elle les attendait comme une vieille amie, patiemment, sachant qu'ils allaient bientôt venir la rejoindre.

Ensemble, dans la même chambre d'hôpital, leurs mains à nouveau liées, grâce à Esposito qui avait rapprochés leurs lits, ils attendaient, les yeux rivés l'un à l'autre. Ils ne rompirent la connexion que lorsqu'enfin, la porte s'ouvrit sur deux adolescents au visage ravagés par les larmes. A la vue de son père et de celle qui était progressivement devenue une seconde maman pour elle, allongés sur ces lits, luttant pour rester conscients, les larmes de l'adolescente redoublèrent d'intensité. Elle avait compris. Le regard qu'elle veniat d'échanger avec eux valait bien tous les mots. Ils lui faisaient leurs adieux, s'excusant de l'abandonner si tôt, de la laisser faire face seule à tous les défis que la vie lui proposerait. Seule? Pas tout à fait, elle ne le serait jamais tout à fait, mais pour elle, ce ne serait pas la même chose.

Et doucement, ils s'éteignirent, et c'est main dans la main qu'ils affrontèrent la mort, qui les invita de son bras spectral à les accompagnés dans ce nouveau voyage qu'ils entreprenaient encore une fois ensemble.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu… **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises.. **

**Bisous**


End file.
